Willow's Daymare
by colly night hunter
Summary: Willow has been changed into a human by her own son but left half dead. Now Ambrose is left with three choices Let her die, get her help or Change her back.
1. prologe and chapters 13

Willow's Daymare By: Hayley Bates ( Rei)  
  
The problem with playing human is you have to control every impulse and act weak. Also the problem for me is I look 16, And in the human world you can't do anything at the age 16 like drink, smoke, get a job, buy a house or a car, and there is no way to get any money except to become part of a family. But another thing with being part of a family is that family will send you to school. But at my age of 678 years I really know everything and cause many of the historical dates. The name that was given to me when I was a vampire was Willow Darkheart. I have shoulder length wavy light red hair with ruby highlights. My eyes are at the moment black with hints of silver and gold in the retina. I am small for the age I appear which would have been perfect height when I was human even though today children find it funny for people to be different. I was vicious creature and a master of the art of killing, hunting, and changing my identity. I had wanted to become something famous when I was young like a queen or princess but nothing every happened to me that was this good. Becoming a vampire led me to find that just because you were poor or dying doesn't mean you can't change for the good/evil in my world that is. Those three skills have kept me alive for so long. Now I am at my well hundredth or so family and I am being forced to go to school with human children. The children here are annoying, cruel, disgusting, rude, weak, and most of all stupid. For me I am smaller then these humans but I am much stronger. Those humans are edging me on by being cruel to a Master Vampire that has sired many and slain more. Well here let me get to my day at this horrible place called Clearview High School. Chapter I Welcome to my daymare.  
  
"WILLOW, WILLOW. Wait up girl. You know you're faster then you look." Yelled Sage. Sage was a tall skinny girl with dark blue hair, and an obsession for penguins. Well, well sage what's up with you today because you look happier then usual? Sage laughed and said, "Just had coffee no big deal. But it is a big deal when you have coffee girl. You get all jumpy and wig out massively well also I was able to snag that cutie in first period, you know that guy, Riley Crewmen." "That's really great there Sage and I hope you two don't split up like some people do." Willow said trying hard to sound like caring "Well Willow I have to go to class see you later." Sage waved to Willow and walked up the stairs. Next thing Willow knew she was falling on her butt because some child wasn't paying attention. As she began to pick up her shattered sunglasses, searching for her ring, a hand came down, and the boy attached to the hand said, "Hello my name is Demo, do you need any help. umm wait what's your name?" "My name is Willow and no I don't need help." She replied angrily. But she still kept looking for her ring that meant the world to her and if she'd lost it then all hell will break lose. Then the voice returned and asked, "Are you looking for a ring?" Willow looked up to see this Demo character with her ring in his palm smiling wickedly. She snatched it from him and gently placed it on her ring finger. When she stood, she was giving the world a look at her outfit, which today was composed of baggy black cargo pants with lime green piping along the sides and pockets also an camouflage shirt that said "oh shit! It's snowing." Also heavy combat boots and about 33 colored bracelets of each wrist. But the three items that pulled her out fit together was a silver pentagram, a gold hoop in her nose and last the set of eight chains that hung from her wallet in her back pocket. The boy smiled and headed off to class leaving Willow alone, she had been hoping for all morning. Lunch came too soon. The people that if in any other situation would be dead in minutes again surrounded Willow. She had to be dreaming because in no other situation would she stoop herself to that lowest point of being considered prey for a vampire, werewolf, or demon. As the tables started to fill and the cafeteria grew louder with noise, she couldn't help but sense the vampiric aura mixed with the rest of the humans. Also what calmed her more was this was a new aura not a vampire she knew either. She wanted to meet the owner of this aura soon or she'd go insane. About ten minutes into lunch a blunt bite on her throat caught her off guard she slowly turned but as a reflex she built up power just in case and there stood an old friend.  
  
Chapter II  
  
She grabbed his arm, jerked him down to the table, and began to speak. "It took you long enough Ambrose. I was becoming worried that you had forgotten my predicament. Also I hate waiting." Ambrose smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said, "sorry I had eviler things I had to kill and well I forgot too." To Willow, Ambrose was more human than vampire. His hair was died blonde with the black roots showing through. He was very sweet and always kept a promise but if he was getting paid for another job at the same time as a non paying job he'd go for the money real fast. But mostly she relied on him to come through with interesting things and saving her from horrible families she got placed with. She watched his eyes fallow Sage from the door of the bathroom over to the table and he finally blinked when she sat down across from him. "So Willow who's you friend?" Sage asked. She had to think fast of a logical answer for Ambrose other than the truth. " He is a friend that just transferred here from Verona, Italy. His name is Ambrose and he is staying with me a while." Willow explained. Then Ambrose spoke in Italian to Willow telling her "its great we know so many languages because if not I'd have to be in your mind all the time and that may or may not be fun, you think." Sage just smiled and asked, "Does he know English Willow?" Willow shrugged and said, "Dunno he speaks a lot of languages I think English might be in there too?" Ambrose smiled again and kissed Willow again just to show Sage that he was Willow's and no one else's. "So you are playing human again?" Ambrose mocked like trying to live was funny to him. "Ambrose you know I have to play these games to survive in this world where you need money to even survive day to day." Willow scolded. Ambrose raked his fingers through his hair and letting his bangs fall forward into his eyes. "So what about you Ambrose, anything new or something old I don't know about?" Willow said changing the subject. Ambrose laughed then pushed Willow up against some lockers and said, "you know Will, I do want to tell you everything, but somethings are better off unsaid. Well like this." He leaned forward and kissed her and like all vampires do, he caught her tongue with one of his sharp canines and let the blood drip into his mouth. When he pulled away Willow's eyes darted around the room, only to find some gawking on lookers, Sage (she was whistling), and that Demo character who almost looked hurt, but that slide right off when Ambrose gave her another kiss but this one soft and sweet. Even though she added a couple bits to his lips but not even drawing blood. Ambrose entered Willow's mind and said meet me in the parking lot and I'll take you out to feed on something alive and healthy. She couldn't say no to that, so to say yes she added another kiss but this one had more tongue and less biting, purely human. She needed a good kill to be thinking that.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Willow walked out into the parking lot to find Ambrose lounging on a black 1967 Malibu. She smiled and said, "So where did you get the car? I like it, its so you." He smiled and said, "What do you mean me? Like as in old and vintage or dark and fast?" "Well both and did I say I liked it?" she added. Willow climbed into the car and watched Ambrose climb in the other side, pull out the keys, and start the engine. Loud music filled the car and made the doors vibrate. His music was hard, loud, full base and intoxicating. He sped off campus towards down town were there's plenty of clubs. Willow reached up for a chain that dangled from the rear view mirror. This chain held about fifteen charms. Willow knew what each meant and or belonged too. But the two that caught her eye the most were the two names that hung off. The names where Gabriel and Annabelle. Willow frown at the woman's name trying not to remember that girl who belonged to the name. But the mans name she didn't know. "Hey do you know the day we met? I'll never forget you didn't have a sire name so I gave you yours and you gave me mine remember. We met as Annabelle and Gabriel but we became known as Willow and Ambrose." Ambrose reminded her of her past again. Willow nodded her head in response to Ambrose's jabbering. He finally found a club worth the time and money. He pulled me over and said "you pick any human in there and I'll get them for you and I won't make you share either." He kissed and let her linger there for a second before she pulled away and said, "Hold on a moment cowboy." Willow dug into one of her pockets, came out with a cell phone, and began to dial. Soon she began to speak. "Hello mom? Yeah this is Willow I'm staying after for the football game and then going to dinner with my friends. I will be home later okay. Bye." Ambrose laughed and said, "Oh, my poor dear, they have you playing human too well. We must save you and have time to kill before this place opens to the night crowd." He flipped the seat back, scooted into the back seat, and motioned for me to join him. She slid back to him, laid her head on his chest, and listened to nothing- no heartbeat. Ambrose quietly said, "Annabelle I . I . umm. well I .want.umm. I want to do what we did back during the Boxer Rebellion after we devoured all those people." A sly smile crept onto Willow's face. He was brave enough to use her real name and he asked. She had known him enough to know that when he wanted something so bad he usually just took it and didn't ask but this surprised her and decided to say "yes bad boy, I except." She pulled off the black shirt he had on first, then pulled the white long sleeved one second instead of at the same time the began to kiss his chest. She let her mind freely open to his and they became incased in memories while their bodies acted them out. She closed her eyes when he kissed her. The memory of them having sex in that china man's bed during the rebellion gave her a better memory of how good he was in bed. Ambrose started to unzip his pants when a hard pounding brought them out of memories. They looked out the windshield to see Turner. She was a vampire a little older then Willow but yet had a reputation For seduction rather then killing and mass massacre. Willow slid to the front seat, opened the door and stepped out. "I haven't seen you two in a long while but when I find you, you're fucking each other. Man don't you two ever get tired?" Turner joked around. "I like the look. Very going against vampire lore but hey you never where sane huh?" Willow complemented and teased. Turner's hair was long and bleached blonde with thick red streaks, her black eyes were covered bright blue, and over all she was gorgeous. "So you two making trouble again and if you are can I help." Turner asked in curiosity. Ambrose finally got out of his car and locked the door. "Sure girly, there is plenty of room in our massacre wagon." Ambrose liked telling jokes before he killed. "Well Turner, I am taking dear Will here to feed on something good because she has been playing human again and it is hurtful to watch." Ambrose informed Turner as he hugged Willow tight. So all three vampires went walking into the club to find a prey worth feeding on and maybe even changing into their own fledgling. Ambrose soon spotted a girl and pointed her out to Willow. She noticed that the girl he was pointing at was Sage one of her human friends. She said to Ambrose "yes she looks good but I want to change her though. That will be the only way I feed on her okay boy." So he kissed her and walked over to where Sage was dancing. "So sage, I noticed that your very beautiful, would you like to dance with me and Willow." " Ahh, so you do speak English now. Why not before?" She asked. His response was "didn't feel like it." "Sure what ever, where is she?" Sage answered. "She is over there standing by the bar, come on." Ambrose told her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Willow. "Hey Sage, how are you?" Willow greeted Sage. Willow couldn't contain herself much more she told Ambrose in his mind, through thoughts that and also they needed to get away from people. He agreed and willed all three to his car. As soon as they were outside Willow let her canines unsheathe then clamped down on Sages neck piercing skin and a vein then letting the blood flow into her awaiting mouth. Soon Sage's heart stopped beating and that meant that Willow would have to pull away and give up her own blood to change this girl. As she pulled away Ambrose saw what she was about to do, took the body away, and began to do it for her. He bit down on his wrist drawing blood then giving it to the girl. As most dying humans do she took the offered blood and let it drip into her mouth. Soon though she began to suck on his wrist drawing more and more until he pulled his wrist away and dropped her. 


	2. chapter 46

Chapter IV  
  
"Leave her there Ambrose, lets finish playing or something, I'm bored." Yelled willow over the loud music and cars. He was lying the unconscious soon vampire body in the back seat. Willow, now more energized and filled of fresh human blood making her perky and hyper, was leaning against the side of the car whining. "Hold on Will, she is your friend right? I don't think you really want to leave her out in the open for someone to find, right? So either help me get her in the car faster or be patient." Ambrose told her. Willow stood there trying to wait and as Ambrose shut the car door she was kissing him again. Ambrose said "lets go to my apartment and finish, that way we can leave her in the spare bed room while we." He paused giving her a sly smile and putting his finger to her lips not expecting her to kiss it. She nodded as a yes, sent a mental message to Turner and as soon as Willow sent the message she came running out pulling a guy behind her. "Hey guys this is Devo and he is also a V.A.M.P.I.R.E. Also we're going to place to crash so don't worry and Willow dear two things one I will see you at school Monday and Play nice with the little children." Willow waved as the disappeared then went back to the matter of getting what she wanted from Ambrose. They arrived at his apartment complex late. He carried Sage's unconscious body to the spare bed, shut to curtains, and came over to his room where he had left Willow. "So Ambrose are you sure you want to do this because I would just be fine with sleeping with each other not a full night of painful sex." Ambrose smiled pulled his shirt off and came and laid down with her. "Do you remember why we had sex that night in China, Will?" Ambrose asked. "Wasn't it because we had fed off of all those hunters and we sort of became intoxicated by their blood?" He answered his question with another question. "Ambrose it was that and out of love for each other. We had slept together many of times before but that was the first time we ever had Sex together. Also you are a little right from the hunters blood." Willow told him. She gave in to her instincts, pulled him on top of her, yanked off her shirt, and began to unfasten his pants as he did hers. Finally he pulled the comforter over them. They began to kiss until pure lust took over and they became slaves to their primal nature and instincts.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Willow woke to the sounds of the annoying birds that told the town morning was here. She found a little blood on her hands and neck. Then she rolled over to see Ambrose still sleeping he also had blood on his lips neck and hands. "No wonder I feel groggy because we had claimed each other a lot last night I guess." she thought out loud. She smiled and then realized that if she left then she could get home and not get caught. Why do you care whether or not you get caught or not? She thought you're like 300 times older than them and could kill them in an instant. But she curved all those impulses and wrote Ambrose a note telling him where she went, why, and when she'll try to be back. Then willed herself to her home. She stepped into the house all quiet and dark. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. She entered her room and began to change her clothes when she heard from behind her "Do you know what time it is young lady?" she slowly turned to see her so-called mother and father standing in her doorway. "Willow you said last night on the phone you'd be home later, not six in the morning." Her mother scolded. Her father asked, "Who were you with huh? Because I know it wasn't Sage because her mother called asking where her daughter was and I told her that we didn't know where you or she was. So please Willow explain to us why you break our house rules all the time?" "I was with another person from school." Willow said giving no real believable points. "Your lying to us, Willow. Try again?" Willow was silent then her father slapped her hard but not hard enough to really hurt her but still she had to fall to the floor to make it really look like she was be human. He asked her again "Who where you with?" she didn't answer then he began kicking her until her mother intervened; only to be slapped herself. He kicked her one last time hard in the side. Then yanked her up by her hair and said "I want you in this room the rest of the day. You may not leave unless your mother and I know every thing about where you are going and that even means around the house. So you better get comfortable cause you'll be here a long, long time." Her mother and father both walked up the stairs away from their daughter and back to bed leaving Willow to decide what to do with this problem. She stood in front of the mirror and lifted up her shirt to find a huge purple bruise that had already appeared. She sent a mental message to Ambrose to get over to her house fast. He appeared in her room behind her. "Oh, Willow who did that to you?" he said as his open hand hovered over her bruised side. Willow looked down and said, "The parents here did It." he looked like she was dying in front of him. "Your leaving now, come on lets go. Pack every you need and I'll right a farewell note." She smile inside as he kissed her then began to work on that note. "So how's this luv?" he asked when he finished the note. She took it and read it before signing it and leaving. It read-  
  
Dear mom and dad, I'm sorry I angered you. I feel that I don't deserve to stay with you. So I have left to find my place in the world. Please don't come and find me cause I will most likely be unreachable or maybe even dead which ever I decide. So thank you again for the home and family you provided me for this time. From you adopted daughter, Willow Marie Darkheart  
  
Willow was pleased by the note and set it down on her desk. Then turned to Ambrose and gave him a hug and kiss for helping. He then told her "We must be off because Sage is going to wake soon and have to be there or she'll take off." He grabbed her and as they willed them selves out of the room her Parents walked in the room and found the note. Willow laughed as she heard her parents thoughts, they wepted inside. She through her bag on Ambrose's bed and stepped into the room with him and Sage. Ambrose was whipping off blood from her face and neck and also his own face and neck with a wet washcloth, guessing he didn't want to frighten her when she woke. "Do you think she'll like us as us Will?" Ambrose asked. Willow's only answer was "lets wait and see."  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Sage stirred and began to wake. Ambrose had fallen asleep on Willow's shoulder while she had begun to read an ancient mythology book. Sage sat up on the bed and said "Ahh where am I?" Willow said "you're at Ambrose's house and you are now a vampire. Wait to be more accurate you're Ambrose's and mine. You're our fledgling, welcome to the world of the vampires." Sage then laughed and said "yeah sure what ever you two are vampires. HA!" she paused "We are Vampires, Sage. Because if we weren't you'd still be dead." Willow said to Sage in her mind, which freaked Sage out massively. Ambrose yawned exposing longer then normal canines. "Just in time." Willow thought. Sage finally got the hint and said "Well do I live here now?" Ambrose had come to full consciousness and said "yes, you live with us here. After we feed I will explain more." He could see that sage needed to get her first meal soon or else she may never fully develop her full strength.  
  
After they had fed and now were lounging in Ambrose's living room talking. "So Willow how were you changed?" Sage asked in wonder, she had already heard Ambrose's story now she needed to here Willow's. "I don't know I hate telling about my past." Willow whined. Then Ambrose kissed her and whined at her "come on baby I don't even know and we have been together almost 700 years. Please baby please?" Willow finally gave in and began her tale of how she came to be a vampire.  
  
Mid Chapter -Willows Tale "It was the early 1400's and I was about the age of fifteen, close to my sixteenth birthday and also a servant for a prince. The prince of Romania better known to his subjects and Prince Jager. Now Prince Jager would always have me there when he dressed and bathed and when he did his work. One morning he commanded me to help him dress, which was odd, because usually his male servants did that. But when I stepped back behind the screen and I found him striped naked. I asked "milord do you wish me to help you?" His response was "yes dear Annabelle come forward to me for a look." She stepped forward but he had to pull her the rest of the way. The next thing he was doing was unlacing the top to my dress then stopped and sweetly said "Annabelle go run me a bath." "Yes milord" was my response. As I filled his bath he entered and asked, "Annabelle have you ever taken a bath and if not would you like to?" I said, "No milord I have never taken one before and if that's what you wish I shall?" The prince grinned and said, "Undress and get in." I did so; not realizing what was coming. I sat down in the warm water only for him to fallow. As he got in he lifted me so I sat between his legs. I felt almost safe with him there holding me. That's when he leaned down and kissed my neck and said, "why Annabelle your shaking what ever is the matter?" as he spoke he moved one of his hands over one of my breasts. I then realized what he meant from what he said, I was shaking but not from being cold but I was falling love with the prince. After my bath with the prince he helped me get dressed and told me to come back to his bed chambers later that night, alone and to not tell anyone. He made me promise not to tell and to come that night or I'd be hung. I nodded and left to finish my daily chores. About late dusk I went back to his chamber as asked and waited until he stepped in and said "please come sit with me." He sat on the bed and I fallowed. What he said next made her think that he cared for her the same way also. "Annabelle will you come and make love to me?" he asked as he began to take off one piece of an article of clothing at a time. I had to say yes because if I didn't I could get hanged. When I told him yes he scooted over and unlaced my dress again and pulled it off over my head and pulling me under the blankets. Soon we were consumed by passion and lust. Those nights became a regular thing. We'd sneak off and make love together. Then about a month or two after my mother and I found out I was pregnant with the prince's baby. At one of our last meetings together I told the prince that I was carrying his baby. He became horrified and drug me down to lower dungeons and yelled "That's impossible I can't get you pregnant. You had to have slept with someone else then because I cant get you pregnant." About then I was crying. Said "no milord I have been faithful to you I did not sleep with some one else." Then he said "well this can't be known and I will have my head if anyone says a servant is carrying my child. So I shall give you a choice Annabelle first you can be hung or two you can be given eternal life. Please choose fast." "I choose eternal life," I said so he shrugged and clamped down on my neck and began to drain me dry but soon I felt him pull away and bite his wrist and give is own blood to me. After I had taken as much of the prince's blood as I could he pulled away and caught me before I fell to the ground.  
  
When I woke I was a different person. The prince had taken me out to the woods and left me there to find my own way to live. Soon I met Ambrose and we became lovers. I have been bouncing from home to home for about two hundred to three hundred years. And now I am here telling my tale to you two." "Wow baby snakes are you still..... Pregnant?" "Yes Ambrose I still am, I never gave birth did I?" Willow said. Sage ran up, put her ear to Willow's stomach, and said, "I don't hear any baby Willow so I think it's a vampire like you." "I guess so or it didn't get changed than I am carrying a dead baby around." Willow answered. Ambrose leaned over her shoulder, rested his head next to her throat, and began to hum. 


	3. chapter 79

Chapter VII  
  
Why did I tell them I was pregnant before I was changed now they are always going to treat me differently and put mercy on me. Willow thought as she walked up the stairs to a run down apartment. Just to let some rage out she used her kenotic power and shattered about thirty car windows in the parking lot. When she calmed a little she knocked and was greeted by a man that looked no older then 20 but his true age of 3894 out dated the first in her line. "Annabelle its good to see you how have you been?" " okay but can I talk to you Nathaniel?" she asked. He nodded and let her in. She plunked down on a black chair. " I need help, I need to know if I really was pregnant when I died and if so did the baby change with me or did it die those 679 years ago?" she pleaded. Nathaniel being highly known and highly skilled also very powerful for a Vampire/Witch hybrid form the Akira clan. He nodded again and began to speak. "you know I'd need strong magic's but it shouldn't be too hard though." Smiling he brushed his black hair back and added " when do you wish do the task ahead?" "soon as possible." The words came out of her mouth before she even thought them. She re-thought her words but soon figured they sounded as right as rain to her. Nathaniel said "well dear Annabelle I will see you as soon as the harvest moon rises or in two weeks." He stood and shook her hand and she was walking out of the door and back out into the night. Willow walked down the main street sidewalk hoping to find some easy pray. Success a teenage boy looked lost and all alone. Young bloods the best specially when they're scared shitless. She mused silently. "Hi, there are you lost?" Willow asked as humanly capable as she could. The boy hesitated "yeah I really am can you give me directions to umm" he paused then blushed. He pulled back up his nerve and finished it's a store I think its called Lovers package?" Willow lived in this city only about thirty years so couldn't be too hard "yeah sure come with me." "Thanks, oh yeah by the way me names Riley, what's yours." " Its Willow." Willow stated emotionless. "Wait a second do you know Sage Black?" Riley asked. About at that question Willow got bored and veered into a side street, and stopped, and turned to him. He became concerned for why she stopped walking. Then Willow reached up and brought the boys head down to her. The boy most obviously thought she was going to kiss him because he didn't pull back. In a quick move she clamped down on his neck and pierced skin to the sweet sensation of rich young blood. Slowly she drew away from they body and ran the back over her mouth to get rid of any left over blood. Oddly she had a sudden feeling she was being fallowed. At the feeling she reached out her mind to find someone standing at the end of the ally between the brick wall and a dumpster. The mind of the person had to be very strong and talented because they were shielding her from it. She coldly laughed and walked out of the ally to the main rode to Ambrose's home. It was dark and felt empty in his home. But nothing short of it though. She stepped into the hall down to Ambrose's room and peered down. He looked Asleep and she hope he was. She crept into his room and slowly laid down only to be scared shitless when both Ambrose and Sage yelled, "boo!" and came out from the shadows. She stood and yelled "what the hell were you two doing you gave me a heart attack and if your not in the bed who is?" she pulled the blankets down to see the body of the boy Riley she had killed earlier. Sage came over and said "To make a long story short I told him to meet me at Lover's Package and I was going to kill him there and Ambrose was going to take the body and said something about a friend needing virgin blood for a spell. Instead you do it and we get to scare you." " So it was you two between the dumpster and the brick wall?" She figured. They looked skeptic then Ambrose said "No we where blended into the shadows outside of the alleyway." Willow had a looming question on her mind who was that behind the dumpster?  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
  
  
  
  
"So have you got any clue to who the person was behind the dumpster was?" Turner spoke as she sucked on one of her infamous Blood Lolly Pops. She was also sporting a hellhound skin purse; Ambrose and I were the only ones who knew what it really was. To normal humans it looks like fake lizard skin. "I have No idea I caught a tad-bit of the aura all I know is it isn't human." "Well you know it just could have been a homeless person?" Turner added. "I know it wasn't a homeless person because the aura a felt was inhuman for the second time." Willow pointed out again. Just then Willow felt the aura again and let her mind release and search for the owner. Soon it reached her target. She walked over to the person. He had his back towards her so she tapped his shoulder and he turned.  
  
"You!" Willow exclaimed suddenly. "Yeah you too, Willow right?" That Demo Character couldn't be the one was fallowing me or even have the inhuman aura. Willow just sighed heavily and stomped over to where Turner was. "Hey wait up, can we talk?" he called out as he jogged up to Willow's side. "No, there's nothing to talk about other then you helped me once and I mistook you for someone else. There we're done talking." Willow demanded impatiently. He grabbed her arm and to get Willow to stop walking forward. "Get off me!" Willow demanded urgently because for the first time in centuries someone was able to hurt her with just his or her bare hand. He was the follower. She thought suddenly. Thankfully I heard Ambrose's voice yell out for down the hall.  
  
"Get your god forsaken hands off Willow Now." Ambrose Ordered in pure rage. Then Ambrose through a bolt of kenotic energy and Demo and he fell to the floor but was up quickly. Be careful He's the follower. Willow Told Ambrose through thoughts. A quick low kick brought Ambrose to the floor and then shift kicks in the ribs kept him down. "Ambrose!" Willow screamed. She tried to go over to him but Turner kept her away. Demo them picked up Ambrose and held him up against a locker. In horror I knew what he was. A shape shifter. His fingernails grew into Wolf like Claws and just before I thought he was going to rip Ambrose to Shreds, he paused and Smiled at me then his claws were Dragged across Ambrose's Chest. Demo dropped him as the principal came up to the fight scene.  
  
"Who started this Brawl?" the principal demanded. "Demo did. He had a hold of my arm and wouldn't let go, then Ambrose came to save me and they got into a fight." Willow said calmly. "Well then Ambrose and Demo have detention for three weeks and boys please no more fighting" the principal said plainly.  
  
When Willow turned Turner was smiling and showing her fangs. "Was that your Doing?" Willow asked. Turner smiled and nodded. When she looked back at where Ambrose was all she saw were a couple bloody lockers. Then she saw Demo walk down the hall to the Boy's bathroom. Good as long as he's gone I am happy.  
  
"Oh baby this hasn't healed yet?" Willow Whined as Ambrose let her look and clean his wounds. He drew unneeded air quick when Willow patted an ointment-covered gauze across his lacerations. "That is going to scar and Will you may need to stitch it up." Turner Mentioned from the kitchen table. "You mean to say I will have to look and this fuckin' wound for the rest of my life." Ambrose Sneered letting his aura crackle and spark. "Possibly, but we don't know for sure." Turner answered. Willow hugged him and said, "Clam down baby its okay we don't know for sure it may not scar."  
  
Scaring is that all Ambrose cares about is scaring, not if that shape shifter calls bond. Well it isn't really surprising, Ambrose putting his appearance before safety. But what scares me is if that shape shifter does call bond then we're all toast because just buy his aura; he had to be extremely powerful for being so young. But still Ambrose just cared about if the slash marks across his chest would scar. Willow thought to herself. "Hey Willow, are you going to stitch these? Cause if you are you'll need a needle and thread." Ambrose spoke up. Turner handed Willow the needle and thread and Willow began to stitch up the wounds. "Why'd you lose?" Turner questioned Ambrose Mockingly. "Because if I put up a full fight people in the halls would have flipped and call the Authorities and then we'd be burnt toast for sure, Luv" As Ambrose spoke that word "Luv" you could here his British slang Accent that had slowly faded over the long years. "So what! Willow knows that hot young Warlock hybride, She could've called him and he do one those fancy Amnesia spells huh, Will?" Turner said looking at Willow. "What, you mean Nathaniel?" Willow was shocked Turner even knew about him. "Don't act so surprised will. I saw you Walk to his home and I heard your thoughts the other night when we where leaving the club. So I know about him." So Turner knew and she violated my privacy by reading my mind and fallowing me. "Anyway Nathaniel doesn't do that type of magic, he likes being a healer and he's a risk taker. He's not into playing around with his power." Willow scolded "So then Annabelle why were you at his place then? Ambrose asked trying not sounding jealous. Just then Willow in one smooth and lighting fast motion pulled the biggest knife out of the knife block and shoved Ambrose down and dangerously pressed the blade of the knife to his throat and in a low growl said "Never again call me Annabelle, if you ever do I'll send this knife through neck like it was butter. So baby maybe you should remember this rule a little longer okay." Willow released him and sat up. "Hey what's all the load noise?" The young vampire that she and Ambrose had sired not but two days ago startled Willow. "Ahh Sage your up have a good night sleep?" Ambrose said while rubbing his throat. Turner looked at me and spoke in my mind "you turned her why wait I don't want to know." "Hey Willow are you going out tonight cause I wanted to go out to that club later on and pick up some food?" Sage asked. "Ahh no I'm not I have to be some where tonight but I think Ambrose will." Then in her head a mocking vice sounded so "well, well leaving your fledgling to go visit a warlock how pathetic are you." I quickly blocked my mind from turner, Ambrose, and sage then turned dropped the knife to land perfectly into the carpet and stay straight up and stormed out of the house.  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Humming loudly as Willow walked down town back to Nathaniel's apartment, knocked impatiently. Soon Nathaniel came to the door and greeted her. "So did you get any results from the spell?" Nathaniel had a grim look on his face then he said, "The spell came out positive." "Well what does that mean is that good or bad?" She blurted out. He finished " what positive means is you are pregnant with a human child and it has been in a type of hibernation but I can give you this mixture of herbs and that will awaken it but that's only if you want me too." Willow nodded her head and said, "Yeah I'll take the Mixture." Nathaniel stepped out of the room and returned with a little vile of a blue liquid. He handed it to Willow and Said if you drink this it will wake your child up. She smiled and said, "Thanks I owe you one." She stood and exited the apartment. Before Willow reached Ambrose's home she fed twice one on a homeless man and then she became a little tipsy from the alcohol in his blood so she fed on a hooker trying to pick up some work on a street corner. She then decided to indulge herself in an adrenalin rush at the near by club. She literally fell through the door of Ambrose's apartment around 6:30 am. And as she walked to the bedroom she pulled out the vile of that blue liquid, pulled the quark, and drank it down fast. Then she walked into the bedroom that her and Ambrose shared and she slipped in to a pare of baggy flannel pants and a halter and slide into bed next to the silent body of Ambrose and before she fell asleep she whispered into his ear "soon you'll be a daddy". The next morning she was shaken awake to find her self-looking like she was nine months pregnant And Ambrose was Wide-eyed and speaking in Latin frantically. She calmed him and said, "This was why I was going to visit Nathaniel Ambrose he was helping me with the baby problem and soon you'll be a daddy." Ambrose stood and said "well you said you where pregnant at one time but just because some high and mighty warlock tells you that your pregnant again is a load of shit because he most likely gave you some sort of drug to make you pregnant or hell to even look pregnant." "Nathaniel wouldn't do that and any ways Ambrose if you don't believe me come here this." Willow said. Pointed to her stomach when she talked. Ambrose leaned down and put an ear to her stomach then shot up looking surprised he said, "I hear a heart beat and it kicked." Willow smiled and slowly stood up to go walk to the living room. Ambrose followed but Willow stopped on her in front of Sage's bedroom to her asleep on top of the blankets with blood crusted all over her hands and face and chest and there have even some in her hair. Ambrose saw Willow's confusion and said "She fed three time and she is a very aggressive feeder and also I had to clam her down by draining her I little bit so she'll be out for a while." Willow heard Turner in the kitchen before she left the bedroom. So as she passed she caught Turner at the right moment where she caught a look of Willow's stomach, her jaw dropped, and her dropped the coffee pot into a shattered mess on the floor. Then Turner can out still jaw dropped and said "now I know you didn't look like that when you had that knife to Ambrose's neck last night cause I know I would have remembered you being nine months pregnant and I know you weren't." Willow sat down and said "well I went to Nathaniel and he made my baby alive again and so now I am gonna have that baby that I should have had all those centuries ago." Turner hugged her and said "I knew I wasn't going insane but what about school you can't go looking like that." Willow laughed and said "Turner we never had to go to school we have learned almost every thing possible because we either lived it or caused it I really hope that your not going to go back there." "I'm not I just thought that because of the age you look and won't someone think that you should be there and call like social serves or something." Turner added. "Turner I have lived in this body for almost 680 years and so far no one has actually came and took me anywhere."  
  
Just then the phone rang Ambrose picked it up and said "Hello? Yes this is Ambrose Alucardian; no I haven't heard or seen anything of Willow Darkheart, no I can't come down to the station today I have other things today. I will let you know if I hear from Willow. Yes good bye." Ambrose Put the phone back on the cradle and then came out to where Willow and Turner sat. "Willow your foster parents called the cops and you left phone book at you home so they are calling every number in there and they are also looking for you in response to the fight yesterday between me and the shape shifter and the disappearance of Sage. We have to leave soon they are looking for you and possibly my arrest you." He said. Willow and Turner looked at each other then Willow looked down at her unborn child and said "you spoke too soon Turner." 


	4. Chapter 10

Chapter X  
  
"Willow we have to leave if we don't you and your child are in danger don't you under stand." Ambrose questioned her. "Fine we'll go. Wait where are we going Ambrose huh?" Willow said. Turner laughed on the couch, ever since the phone call Ambrose has been pacing and wigging out. "I got it we can go to Romania. That's where all the vampires go for sanctuary." Ambrose suggested. "Ambrose Romania is where vampires come from but what do you think they will do when willow shows up nine months pregnant they won't except her they won't except us for coming with her, they may even kill us." Turner informed Ambrose. "Guys where is sage?" Willow asked with a concerned look. "I don't know she never came home last night." Ambrose added "and I didn't see her leave this morning." Turner said. "Well we don't have time to worry about her, she knows all she needs to survive in this world. Right now we have to worry about getting out of Maine." Ambrose said in frustration. Well what about Prague, we'd never have a problem there the people are too naïve to think that we are really what we are it's a prefect place what do you say? Turner suggested. "That's sounds prefect why didn't you think of that before Ambrose I mean hello we lived there for about 79 years I should have thought of it sooner." Willow told Ambrose. "So Prague it is we'll leave tonight. Better be ready we leave at midnight no later no earlier. Ambrose took charge. Willow and Turner decided to wreak havoc on the school before they left for Prague. So they willed them selves inside the hallway with spray paint, eggs, silly string, and two forged daggers they had found in Ambrose's closet and it legend held up them these daggers could slice open anything. "So where do we start principal's office, faculty lounge, gym take your pick? Turner asked. "Hmm they all sound so fun. Wait did you hear something?" Willow asked  
  
"No, we are the only people here it's a Saturday remember. Turner answered  
  
"I swear I hear people talking upstairs. Come on lets go." Willow told turner and Turner fallowed. As they walked up the stair to the second floor and rounded a corner to an open classroom. There stood Sage, the Shape Shifter Demo, and two other men that had to also be shape shifters also. "You did a good job for telling me who the Leech was that bares the child your reward will come soon." Demo complimented Sage.  
  
"Thank you I didn't like my sires anyways they were too up tight and well Willow had too much humanity to let me die so her pimp Ambrose changed me. But when will I get me reward." Sage responded to the shifter like he was her best friend.  
  
" As soon as we get the child then your reward will come but until that you still have to keep their trust understand because if they find out and leave then our race will be hopeless." Demo answered.  
  
"Got you loud and clear I can do that they're too stupid the probably haven't even noticed I am gone." Sage retorted. "Well they should be waking up by now I might wanna get home so they don't suspect anything. Have a good day Demo and that goes for you two Owen and Yorgi." Sage began to walk out and so not to be seen Willow and Turner willed then selves back home.  
  
" What the fuck are you telling me?!" Ambrose shouted "Sage sold us out to the Shape shifters they want me and the baby. We can't trust her." Willow warned Ambrose. "We have to kill her for our safety Ambrose if not those Shifters will hunt us done and get what they want." Turner Scolded  
  
"I know, I know when she gets back she done we can't encumber our safety just to keep one member of our family its too risky." Ambrose agreed.  
  
"Oh here Ambrose these are your daggers we found them are where going to break some stuff at the school with them but never got to it." Turner said pulling them out.  
  
"What else do we need other then your arm with those daggers Ambrose, you can though them better then both of us and you have a better aim too." Willow smiled. Just then Sage walked in the door. She looked surprised that they were all up and at Willow's figure but that look slowly faded as she plopped herself on the recliner. Before she got a word out Ambrose Said "Sage please stand next to the wall." She did with out a remark. Then in to lighting fast movements he through both daggers and they each hit their target of both of her palms, which sent them pinned to the wall. She let out a scream of pain but was soon silenced but Turner Duct taping her mouth shut. "So you though you could sell us out. You know you are stupider then you look because we found out and well you are an expendable part of this family." Willow filled the now crying Sage in.  
  
"Or what Willow's saying is we're going to kill you dead and don't worry it will be as painful as we can make it promise." Turner said with a smile on her face. Ambrose had now tied her wrists together and lifted her up so she hung from a hook on the wall. Turner ripped off the tape and asked, "Is their anything you want to say before Ambrose here starts his famous torture act?" Sage nodded the spat on Turners face causing a chin reaction of all three of us stabbing her with the three daggers Ambrose had. Just then Sage whispered "you dumb fucks." Then she combusted into ash. Turner laughed and said, "Well that's what happens when you mess this us you dumb fuck."  
  
  
  
About three hours after they killed Sage  
  
"Hey are you feeling okay Willow you almost look green?" Ambrose said as he started to soothingly rub her back.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine just have had a really good day and I think I got over stimulated." Willow said in a laugh.  
  
Turner came out of the kitchen and handed her a cup of Tea " here this should help clam you for the trip. Is there anything I can do before we leave to help you?" She asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah you could take me to see Nathaniel before we leave so he can answer a few of my questions. Please Turner?"  
  
"Okay lets go." Turner said Helping Willow to her feet.  
  
They knocked on the door to hear him say, "yes I am coming. Oh willow I see my mixture worked. Please, please come in and take a seat. "I need to ask a few question like one I have been sick a little bit is there anything you can give me to make me feel better. Also do you know how along I am and is this going to be a normal birth like if I were human?"  
  
"Yes to all three of those question Willow, Here are some vitamins that will make you less sick you should take them when you get home and in the morning until the birth okay. Now about the other two questions." Willow watched as he focused and his eyes turned pure white and he stayed like that for almost a minute. Then when he refocused back into the room his eyes changed back to brown and He said confidently " you probably have maybe two three weeks left and so be prepared for a at home birth cause most doctors will find it strange that the mom has no pulse and the baby does. And know you last question of coarse it will be just like you where human again except for the pulse and well your nearly 700 years old." He finished with a smile. Turner and willow slowly walked out of the door with Nathaniel fallowing. When they were on the porch about to walk down the stairs He called out "Willow don't you want to know what the sex is of your baby?"  
  
Willow smiled and said, "Of coarse I do."  
  
"It's a baby boy I hope you have a great life with your new family Willow." He called back in an answer. Then he walked back in the house and shut the door.  
  
Back with Ambrose  
  
"Wow a baby boy, I'm going to have a son." Ambrose said trying to stay clam.  
  
"Yeah man don have a heart attack quite yet." Turner said mockingly.  
  
"Ambrose remember this baby isn't going to look anything like you his dad was the prince of Romania in the 1400's but don't worry though he died about 200 years ago, but he looked like me so." Willow reminded Ambrose.  
  
"Yes I know, I know. But still he is going to be my son and no one else's. I understand." Ambrose said Calmly.  
  
"Argh, Ambrose its getting late we should leave soon Cause like its probably like 6 am there?" Turner said.  
  
"Yeah your right come on Will we need to leave. Only bring those meds okay. Turner do you remember where that house was that we use to live in." Ambrose was giving orders.  
  
Yes Ambrose for the third time I do remember." Turner said in frustration.  
  
Quickly they disappeared the just about five seconds after they disappeared in Maine the Reappeared in old but up to date house and quickly exterminated the residents and moved in like they lived there all their lives. 


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter XI  
  
"Ahh fuck I am going to die if I don't get some air and then you'll have to feel guilty cause you killed your son." Willow Screamed.  
  
"I now remember why I love Prague so much, the Drug dealers taste so good." Turner Laughed while taking another drag from the cigarette in her hand. Ambrose laughed with her because all those two had done since they got to Prague two weeks ago was go and kill drug dealers and addicts and take all of their supply. Willow had been getting worried and worried for the upcoming birth of her child. She was getting sick a lot from Ambrose and Turners constant smoking and drinking also.  
  
"I hope you to calm on that stuff after the baby's born." Willow said with a little look that said she wanted to join them.  
  
"Yeah don't worry we will only get stoned and drunk outside after the baby's born okay we promise." Ambrose said with little laugh.  
  
"Ahh I can't stand it I am going for a walk." Willow said in frustration.  
  
"Hey hold up girly I'm going too. Somebody has to stay with you all the time whether you like it or not, we can't have you going in to labor alone in the city cause then you'd be sent to a hospital and well you know the rest of the long painful tale." Ambrose said as he got up and staggered to the closet to get his coat. As they walked down into town Willow had to think why the shape shifters wanted her baby so bad. The baby was human and even if the shifter gene was passable why my son? She had all these thoughts that she couldn't get rid of and worst of all was what if him or I don't make it though the birth. But the fresh air was now making Willow calmer and less agitated. Soon Ambrose and Willow's walk led them to a school stadium with a game foot ball game going on. Willow was watching the players until something caught her eye, a girl with short black hair walking along the top of the fence. First Willow thought that the top was wide enough but then when they turned the corner she saw the girl was walking on top of a chain link fence like she would walk on the street. Willow quickly elbowed Ambrose and pointed to the girl. Ambrose looked and with a quick glance he looked back at Willow and said " Ahh you spotted Dark I see, she's another Akira Clan Hybride, She's known a little bit more the Nathaniel but she likes to be the center of attention so she's a bit more know and well when she's doing is her favorite trick to entertain the locals." Willow laughed then Dark Disappeared from the fence, but quickly showed back up in front of Willow and Ambrose. "Hello I haven't seen you two before, are you new to Prague?" Dark Asked with German tainted Voice. "Actually we lived here a long time ago and are back again?" Ambrose blurted out before Willow could think. "Ohhh, you must be Ambrose and Willow, because Nathaniel called me telling me to keep watch on Willow and now I know Willow is you and you are a Pregnant Vampire." Dark Answered with full energy. "You don't miss a beat do you Dark?' Willow Asked. "No I don't but here is my address and phone and cell number so if you need any help with the birth or anything give it a ring and I'll help, but now I have to go because I am late and I'll be hearing from you." Then she disappeared once again. "Well she was interesting anyone else I should know about in Prague so I'm not so surprised when I meet them?" Willow Questioned. "Yeah actually there is the Silent Night Hunters they are the a group the specializes in Demons and Rogue Vampires and there is the Light Gypsy clan. But don't worry about them the gypsy's tend to stray away from Vampires and The Hunters only kill the overly dangerous." Ambrose informed her. "Okay I get it I shouldn't be in much danger but we thought that in Maine but we were wrong about there too so lets still keep our guards up just in case, okay Ambrose." Willow said and added a kiss. "Okay I will keep up my guards for our protection okay Anna. I mean Will." Ambrose Smiled realizing his mistake. All Willow did was pat his cheek twice to show she caught it also. As their walk slowly brought them back to the house Willow knew that her live was soon going to change for the worse and she hadn't figured out why quiet yet but she all she knew was soon. Ambrose and Turner came running into the living room to find out the cause for Willow's scream. As they ran in the found her crumpled over in pain Turner knelt down next to her and asked "Willow dear, where does it hurt?" Willow in a gasp of a pain said "The baby is coming u have to call Nathaniel or Dark." But before Ambrose could help Willow he felt the coolness of something pressing to his temple. He looked up to see the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple and the person holding the gun looked at him and said in a husky German voice " stand, move slowly to the wall. You Blonde pull the Vampiress to her feet then you face the wall also." He waved the gun around until Turner and Ambrose were up against the wall and Willow was propping herself against the bedpost still in pain. Then man then called out to Willow "Vampiress come now or your friends will die." Willow winched in pain and said, "sorry but I don't fallow orders and those two won't be dying anytime soon because they are the same as me, Vampires so shooting them won't help." The man gave a husky chuckle and said well I wasn't planning on shooting them I was planning to do this." His hand with out a gun began to grow demon like claws that were razor sharp. Then he swung at the wall creating five long gashes in the wall. Ambrose rolled his eyes and said already happened to me, chuckles." Ambrose's response rewarded him with a bullet in the leg. Then the man called out "Boy get in here and grab the girls and I will get the boy." A young man cam in and was instantly recognized as Demo. Demo picked turner and through her over his shoulder and grabbed Willow in his arms and carried them out to a old beaten up utility van and soon knocked out by a butt of a gun. When willow awoke her vision was blurred a bit but soon it focused she saw Ambrose and Turner wrists tied and hanging from a rafter. Then she looked to see she was handcuffed to a metal folding chair. She pulled at the cuffs and then heard voices coming into the room. She quickly shut her eyes and listening to what they said. "Demo why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?" the old mad asked. " I tried but that guy stopped me but I did wound him." Demo said "Well you didn't try hard enough because she is still alive caring that child that will kill our kind so you better kill her soon or I'll kill you." The Old man pointed out before she stormed out of the room. " What am I going to do, what am I going to do." Demo complained. Dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I know what you can do you can let me and my friends leave and tell you master that you killed us all and then just forget we ever existed." Willow told Demo. "I could do that but then some how he'll find out." Demo replied. "Demo my son will be born soon and then I can fight at my full level so if he did try to get us again I will be able to stop him. So stop worrying." Willow convinced him. "Fine just get out fast and don't draw a lot of attention to your self because we have spies all over Prague and they'll find out." Demo said while releasing her, Turner, and Ambrose. "Thank you I owe you one." Willow said as she walked out. Demo called back saying "no we're even now." The three vampires climbed into a car they found and drove as fast as they could out of warehouse and out on to the street and through the town and back to their home. As the three of them walked in to their house Willow screamed in pain leading to her water breaking. Hours later. "You did it luv'" Ambrose congratulated. "He's beautiful he looks like you Willow totally." Turner said. Willow laughed, cradling her son wishing this moment would never end. "So what's his name Willow?" Ambrose asked. Willow hummed and thought for a little bit then she responded with "I think his name should be Connor, what do you think Ambrose?" "I like it Willow and anyways he's your I am just his dad, you can name him anything you want dear." Ambrose said as he kissed Willow's Forehead. "Hey little Connor welcome to our world, I'm your mother and this is your father and aunt. And I hope you love us as much as we love you." Willow said rocking the baby a little bit. Ambrose leaned down and said "well Will, now that you've had your baby we have to start to think of the big picture of why the Shape Shifters want him so bad?" "Thank you Ambrose you had to pop her bubble why couldn't you have waited to ask her about that you ass." Turner Said as she back handed Ambrose. "I think I know why they want your son so bad Willow but I don't have all the answers those died with Jager so we won't know all." Nathaniel Said Stepping into the room. 


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter XII  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word." Willow sang softly to the Connor. In response to his mother's song Baby Connor cooed.  
  
Willow had been listening to Nathaniel explain why the shape shifters want Connor and about an hour ago she had to stop listening. In her mind hearing that a hole Species wanted her new born dead because of a millennium old prophecy said that her son would rid the race that takes not true form, left her feeling like the god she cherished most when she first was pregnant was now damning her for what she thought was a blessing. She sat and gazed at the tiny infant drifting into sleep and wondered if she would in the end actually be able to keep her newborn son and be able to raise him as if she was a real human mother. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by Ambrose's footsteps down the hall.  
  
"Here have some, it will make u feel better. You left really fast, is there anything you want to talk about or anything I can do to help you a little bit." Ambrose asked while handing her a beer.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't need to talk to anyone right now, I just want to be left alone with Connor okay." Willow answered with out even moving her gaze on the now sleeping infant.  
  
"Okay but when you are ready to talk we'll be here." Ambrose said as he left the room.  
  
Willow sat in the rocker next to Connor's crib with the now half empty beer bottle in her hand. Ambrose was right it did make her feel a little bit better but now she was having these strange feelings. She was now thinking of Connor as food instead of her child. Theses feelings were driving her mad and making her lust for human blood grow stronger. She took another drink from the bottle finishing it off then smashed it and jabbed it into her leg. She winced at the siring pain but that pain made her lust for blood fade. She decided that maybe getting out and having some fun at one of the clubs would do her some good. So she pulled out the shattered bottle and winced again at the pain but then stood and walked to her room. She slipped into a pair of graffiti pants and a silk button up tee. Then she ran down the hall thinking all of the others were out but was soon surprised by Ambrose calling her. She quickly turned and faced him. "Are you leaving Will?" Ambrose asked.  
  
"Umm yeah just out to a club and I really have to eat before I fait, can you watch Connor thanks a bunch Ambrose." Willow called as she grabbed her coat and went out the door.  
  
Willow let a Sigh of relief as she entered to the town. Her blood lust was too strong for her many centuries of control she had to feed and fast. She walked long fast strides until she found a fitting victim drained him cold and dropped the body. She felt giddy full of energy and wanted to party, she quickened her steps to the nearest club. The line at the club called Ambrosia Black was at least three hundred people long, so she used her telepathy and made it so the guard recognized her as a good friend and he called he up to the front and let her in. The rush of scents from the club made her giddy and ready to party hard. Her body hummed to the beat of the techno sound. She soon spotted a group of teenage boys. She had began to dance near them until they were all with her dancing, talking, and having a good time. After a few hours of partying she was able to talk to of the boys to walk her home.  
  
"Where is your house again Willow?" one of the boys asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh its near by I promise just a little but farther." Willow said.  
  
But as she said that she sensed a vampiric aura coming in her direction. She took no note of it and kept on walking. But Willow sensed the aura was stronger and in response she entered her preys mind and pulled sleep forward and willed herself and her two prey to a safer place to feed. She appeared in an abandon warehouse and as soon as her eyesight adjusted she wrapped an arm around one of the boy's neck and eased him forward. Willow unsheathed her canines and pierced skin and blood soon came into her mouth. After getting the first taste, shot back and spit out the blood. She knew instantly what she had on her hands. She had just drank from a shifter from the Mericai clan. These hunters are basically human except for they're immortal and their blood tastes like turpentine. Luckily for her she didn't like the taste because too much of their blood can kill a vampire. After dropping the first boy her drive set on the second boy. She took a chance to see if this boy was also a hunter. She just slit his wrist open a licked the line of blood away. His blood was pure, human, and delicious. She then moved up to the neck, bit down, and drank every drop that would flee from his veins. After dropping the dead body on the floor she turned her attention on the hunter. She released him from the sleep hold and pulled him to his feet. "How do I kill them?" she ordered the frightened hunter.  
  
"Kill what?" he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"The shifters, you dumbass. The things you kill for a living?" Willow yelled. The hunter was silent. To reward him for his silence willow slammed him into the wall ad bared her teeth at him then let out a low growl. She could smell his fear. It was so strong and it was making her dizzy. Then out of the blue a left hook caught her in the jaw. She stumbled back and was kicked to the floor. "I am really not as stupid as you were thinking. I know who you are and I know what you want from me and you'll have to do better then threaten my life to get me to help." The hunter said boldly as he stood above her.  
  
" Really do you know my son is human and the shifters want him?" Willow growled.  
  
The hunters face lighted and he said " I didn't know the child was human if it was I would have found you earlier."  
  
The hunter let willow stand and then stuck out his hand in a human gesture.  
  
The said  
  
"My name is Cole Solesten and I was sent to Prague to protect you from the shifters." Willow sensed that there was something different about what was going on instantly. She attempted to enter his thoughts but was blocked out. She had remembered what Ambrose had told her once, that shifter hunters had no mental control over opening and closing his mind so how could this one do it. She didn't want to sweat with the small details so she asked, "So how do I kill the shifters."  
  
The hunter looked at her and said, "Man vampires are really stupid for being so old."  
  
Then side kicked her. She fell hard on the ground and quickly rolled out missing the sharp tip of a knife. She braced her self, flipped back to her feet, and dodged another swipe from the knife. She rocked back in to defense stance and built up her power to face the attacker. Her aura began to spark and crackle with how much energy and power she had built up. She turned to face her attacker once more and found no one there. Siring pain made her realize he was behind her. He grinned at her then she felt his fingers at the wound, brought two fingers of blood to his mouth, and licked it down. His hot breath on her ear made her shutter then he whispered, "The blood of a vampire will give a shifter invulnerability."  
  
He shifted in to his real form, pulled a knife to her throat and said "Any last words?"  
  
Willow for the first time in centuries felt fear. She stood with the shifter's blade at her throat. She felt it press slightly to let a trickle of blood roll down. She shook now from the fear. As the shifter leaned his head down to lick the blood away a yell came from the rafters. "Get the hell away from her, you Half Breed or the gods will look away after what I have done to you."  
  
She looked up to see who was yelling at the shifter and she gasped at the man standing there. 


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII  
  
"Your too late I already tasted her blood and wounded her, she is my kill." The Shifter boldly to the man standing feet away.  
  
"Well, sadly I need her more then you and you won't be the one killing her this time." The man pulled out what look like a tazer.  
  
"Stupid human, you really think you can kill me with that." The shifter said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yes I do, this isn't a tazer this is called a point shooter. Kills anything shot that isn't human." The man spoke grinning.  
  
"So you're going to kill both of us?" Willow spoke in shock.  
  
"Good we'll all be done for then won't we Willow." The shifter said.  
  
Just then Connor sent a shot out and it hit both Willow and the shifter. The shifter turned in to a quivering pile of ooze. But Willow went into convolutions and soon blacked out collapsing on to the dirt. After she fell Connor ran up and grabbed her making sure her heart was beating, then ran as fast as he could to the home that Ambrose, Turner, and the now dead vampire Willow resided in. Three hard knocks on the door brought Ambrose, He opened it to see an unfamiliar man holding the unconscious Willow.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" Ambrose Ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry dad but I had to it was her only way." He said the placing Willow in to Ambrose's arms and walking away.  
  
Ambrose stood there speechless till he noticed her extremely faint heart beat. He rushed up and laid her on the couch. "Wake up willow come on girly wake up." He said frantically patting her on the cheek. She never stirred. Nathaniel stood there taking in the sight figuring out how he could help. Finally an idea came. "Ambrose move away she is human now. Also she is extremely injured and has lost a lot of blood. I am not sure whether or not we can save her with out either calling on great forces or turning her again." Nathaniel spoke calmly. Ambrose couldn't understand what did this to Willow all he wanted was to find out what did it and kill it. Turner walked out of the nursery with the baby Connor and stepped down to where everyone was. Willow's eyes opened and looked up and her now infant son. She raised her hand, stroked the baby's cheek, and in a very faint voice said "How could you do this to your own mother, and to think you said you were protecting me." After her words she collapsed. Nathaniel shot to attention and said "Ambrose quick she's dying, you need to save her." Ambrose stared off thinking off how he could save is lover of many years. The one thought came to mind, Sire. He looked up to the couple people he considered friends and tried to find a way to help Willow. He told Nathaniel and Turner to take Connor to the park or something. They agreed and left. Ambrose sat there and pondered to sire her again but them he remembered her words she had said to him right after Connor was born.  
  
"Ambrose I wish I could be human because then I would be able to grow old and be the right mother Connor deserves. He doesn't deserve to be brought up in this world where his mother will always look 16 and his father will always look 18. He deserves to have a mother that can get sick and grow old and take him to school and sports after school, he can't have me as the way I am now to be his mother. He needs a mortal mother. If that means I must put him up for adoption then I shall but I only want that to be the last resort okay Ambrose." Willow had said just two days ago.  
  
Ambrose knew what he had to do and it killed him to say it but Willow had to become Annabelle again. He picked her up, disappeared, and reappeared at the hospital. "I need help she needs a doctor, please some one help." Ambrose said as he walked in.  
  
A nurse came up to him with a wheel chair and he placed her down into it. "Sir what happened to her?" The nurse asked at she wheeled Willow to the Emergency room.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened but I know she has lost a lot of blood and I think may have a collapsed lung and a few broken bones."  
  
"Sir does she have a name?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah its Wil.. Annabelle Darkhart." Ambrose Stuttered out.  
  
"Sir you need to go sit down in the waiting room while we help your friend." The nurse told him.  
  
Before he could stop himself he blurted out "she's my fiancée, please save her."  
  
"we'll do the best we can now please sit down and we'll give you some news as soon as we can." The nurse said and walked back in to the room.  
  
Ambrose sat and then pulled out his Cell phone and called Dark Akira.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Dark Answered.  
  
"Its mean Ambrose I need your help with Willow." Ambrose started.  
  
"Help like what is she having mother problems or has she gone completely a- wall." Dark asked  
  
" No was some how changed into a human and she is dying and I can't help and I am about to go insane. Please will you help me." Ambrose explained  
  
"Yes I will Ambrose but how may I help? I am not very good with conjuring and I am still young." Dark said. "Dark come on your from the strongest line of healers alive to date. Also your older then I you are not young." Ambrose stated.  
  
"I know but Ambrose I could die channeling the power it takes to restore her human life or even her Vampire life." Dark said.  
  
"Well I'd be there so if you can't save her human life I'll sire her. Okay I just can't loose her again." Ambrose Pleaded.  
  
"Alright Ambrose I will meet you at the Hospital in two hours I hope your prepared to do this." Dark Informed Ambrose.  
  
"I'm ready don't worry. I'll see you in Two hours. Goodbye and thank you Dark." Ambrose said in farewell and hung up the phone. 


End file.
